Changed by Sunrise
by Raven-loves-Sanji
Summary: Dumbledore has always been a tolerant man. If he could teach and hire a werewolf, why not a vampire? This vampire, however, is searching for something. A mate. SLASH. Draco X OC. Dumbledore, golden trio bashing.
1. On the Train

**I've had this idea in my mind for a while and i actually got around to start typin it up. **

**oh, and because i know i probably will get one of these comments, there are barely any vampire ideas left in this world. **

**they kill when they drink**

**they dont kill**

**they have fangs**

**they dont have fangs**

**everything's been done. so dont comment me saying things like 'oh you took that idea from so-and-so's book or so-and-so's fanfic' **

**i promise you all that there is gonna be some fun 'playing' in this story, but not till later. so bear with me and R&R until then.**

**now on with the story!**

**p.s. everything is told in Draco's POV and anythin in italics are his thoughts. my spelling and grammar aren't that great either so dont comment on how bad it is unless i made a really big mistake. **

----------------------

CHAPTER 1

"I need to be alone."

"But Draco-"

"ALONE!" I shouted at Pansy as I went into the nearest (and quietest) cabin and shut the door.

Inside the cabin, it was. . ._cold._ Actually, cold was an understatement. It was _freezing._ But although it was cold, there was another person in the vabin who didn't seem to mind the freezing temperture. In fact, he was buried so deep in his book that he didn't even notice my presence.

_At least it's quiet._

I took a seat across from him and zippered up my sweater and pulled on the hood (I hadn't changed into my school robes yet). I sat there for a couple of minutes before a breeze blew through the open window, making me shiver. I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck. It helped very little. A couple more minutes passsed before another breeze caused me to shiver violently.

That's it.

I'm closing that bloody window.

As I was getting up, a smooth, velvet-like voice stopped me.

"Don't close the window." the man said calmly, his face still buried in his book.

I sat back down for a while before I decided to change into my school robes. I somehow managed to advoid Pansy and the others as I ran to the bathroom and back to the cabin. To my suprise, the other bloke in the cabin was no longer reading but looking out the window.

The _closed_ window.

He no longer wore his cloak although it still felt cold enough to catch frostbite. "Ah! You're back. I'm sorry for my rudeness before. My name is Edgeworth Serpentine. It's a pleasure to meet you, er. . . I didn't happen to catch your name."

"You. . .I. . .er. . .Draco Malfoy. My name's Draco."

Edgeworth chuckled and smiled a crooked smile that only could belong to a god. "Well, Draco, please take a seat." He said, gesturing to the seat across from him. This was the first time I had to really analyze his appearence.

He looked a little older then myself (A/N: Draco's 15). Maybe 18,19? But something about Edgeworth made him seem 30, or even 40. Possibly the way he talked, the way he presented himself? Next to his age, the next thing I noticed were his eyes.

Piercing amethyst eyes. They were. . .so many things. They were kind and honest, yet cold and terrifying.

His had long grey. . .no, not grey. _Silver._ Long, beautifully well kept silver hair. It was not as long as my father's, but long enough that it reached the middle of his back.

What he wore.. . was very _European_, to put it in words. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt, a classy, blood red vest, black slacks, and expensive looking boots. Around his neck he had ruffles (maybe a part of the shirt or perhaps it was tied on seperately?) that covered up the part of his chest that the vest left open (A/N: it's like those thingies the colonial and European people wore). It was an old fashioned look, but he pulled it off. But those clothes must be expensive.

He must be very wealthy

His skin was as pale as mine, but looked much smoother. Much softer.

With all these factors put together, he looked like a god. A god that was still staring at me.

_Say something, say something!_

"I. . .er, never seen you around Hogwarts before. Are you a transfer student?"

"Hmmm." Edgeworth hummed, "Sort of."

"T-Then are you a teacher?"

"Sort of." he chuckled.

_Ok, now I'm confused._

We were sitting there in silence until. . .

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

I was going to be polite and offer to buy him something, but Edgeworth beat me to it.

"Would you care for anything, Draco?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, once again, to be polite.

"Positive." he flashed that beautiful smile. "Order anything you want."

"Then one box of chocolate frogs."

"Good choice. Make it two." Edgeworth pulled out a small, black, satin bag and tossed it to me. "Pay the kind woman and give a generous tip."

"Uhmm...sure. . ." I took out the right amount of money and payed the lady. As I went to give the bag of moeny back to Edgeworth, I paused.

He was tieing up his silk-like hair with a blood, red ribbon that matched the color of his vest. His eyes were closed in concentration as his fingers worked nimbly to tie his hair back in a loose bow. He hummed a strange lullaby that I couldn't place.

"Can I have my bag back?" I was too busy staring at him to notice that his eyes were open and he had stopped humming.

"Oh, right." and I tossed the bag back at him.

This was going to be a long trip.


	2. Student AND Teacher?

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_**At the Great Hall. . .**_

"Students! As you might have already noticed, Professor Lupin has agreed to come back to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year." Dumbledore announced. There was cheering and of course the occasional booing. "Some of you have also noticed an extra chair at the staff table." There was murmering throughout the Hall. Obviously, not many people had noticed. "And as you can see, this man is quite young-"

"But Professor, no one's there!" someone shouted out. Dumbledore turned to the empty chair to find that it was indeed, empty.

"So it seems. . ."

"Don't worry, don't worry. I'm right here. I just wanted to make sure none of my belongings were left on the train." Every head in the room turned to the doors of the Great Hall. There stood a tall, slivered-haired figure in a rippling, black cloak. No one had heard him enter.

"Well, I was just about to introduce you. But now that you're here, you can do that yourself." said Dumbledore with that ever present twinkle in his eye.

"If you wish." and with that, Edgeworth flitted to the front of the room. He was so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. "My name is Edgeworth Serpentine." he took a bow, "and will be teaching third years and up the art of controlling your natural abilities."

"You're going to teach us karate?" some kid asked.

Edgeworth chuckled and I could have swore I heard a couple of girls swoon. "No. I will be teaching you to duel using, not really your wands, but your natural talents. The _talents_, which nature gave everyone. The_ talents_, whcih nature exceptionally raised for wizards and witches. I'm here to teach you to unlock and control these _talents_ and use them to aid in dueling. Also-"

"So you'll be teaching us to fight the Dark Lord by unlocking and controlling our talent to play the pan flute?!" an outraged Gryffindor shouted.

"No." Edgeworth's eyes narrowed. He did not like being interrupted. "I'm going to teach you to fight the Dark Lord using _**speed**__,"_ he flitted to the otehr side of the Hall and back,_ "__**stealth**__,"_he appeared behind a Hufflepuff girl and patted her on the shoulder. She turned out to find that no one was there. "and _**strength.**_" He grabbed a golden goblet from one of the tables and crushed it into a ball with his bear hands.

_'So he IS a teacher' _I thought.

"But as I was saying, I will not _only_ be a teacher, I will also be a student." The murming in the Hall grew louder. "As you can see, I have mastered controlling my talents. But unfortunately, most of my childhood was spent perfecting these talents and not learning magic. Though I do know the basic spells, I am here to learn the more complicated. Also, although I am nineteen, I will be joining the fifth year students." Nearly all the fifth year girls fainted at the thought. Then Dumbledore spoke up.

"And because he is going to be a student, he will need to be sorted."

"Edgeworth Serpentine, please sit." Professor McGonagall gestured to the wooden tripod under the staff table.

"Certainly." Edgeworth smiled (insert swoons here), took the seat, and crossed his legs. The hall was completely silent as the Sorting Hat was placed on his silver locks.

"Definately not a Hufflepuff." the Sorting Hat said. Alot of Hufflepuff girls began to cry. "But you are braver then a Gryffindor, more clever then a Ravenclaw, and more dangerous then any Slytherin I have ever sorted. Hmm. . .this is one person I just cannot sort. I apologize, Albus." Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat back and shot Dumbledore a what-the-bloody-hell-did-you-get-us-into-this-time look.

"Well, this is definately a first. Although I think, that if you are as smart as the Hat has said, that you can sort yourself successfully." Damn that fucking eye twinkling. Edgeworth ran his nimble fingers through his hair before nodding.

"Alright." He re-crossed his legs. "Well, I agree with the Hat on one thing. I am definately not a Hufflepuff." The sobbing from the Hufflepuff table grew louder. "So that must leave Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Edgeworth raised three finders to represent each house. "I don't think I would make the best Gryffindor. I might not be afraid of anything, but I could care less if someone I never met was dying in front of me. I'm very selfish, you see. Isn't that right, Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, quite right."

"That said, I'm not a Gryffindor." Edgeworth lowered a finger and the girls of Gryffindor were failing miserably to hide thier dissapointment. "I don't belive Ravenclasw is for me either. Being in Hogwarts already makes me think more them I'm used to. I don't want to be put in a House that will require constant thinking. I am far to lazy for that. So, Ravenclaw's down." He lowered another finger and moans of protest came from the Ravenclaw table. "I guess that just leaves Slytherin. Hmm. . .I _do_ have some qualities that would make me a great Slytherin. . ." Once more, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes, I think Slytherin would be right. Slytherin it is, Albus!"

"So it seems. I hope you will feel comfortable in your new House."

Many of the Slytherin girls were hyperventalating.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**--------------------**

**YOSH! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! just for a warning, Draco may be a little OOC. but then again, who wouldnt be if you were faced with a god on earth? R&R PLEASE:D**


	3. Beyond the Serpents

* * *

"Draco, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I was walking out of the Great Hall when Edgeworth pulled me aside. "Because I am a student, I'll be living in the dormitories" he explained, "But because I am also a teacher, I'll be getting my own room." Edgeworth flipped his pony tail over his shoulder and began running his fingers through it like a nervous teenage girl asking her crush out on a date. "I'm not used to sleeping alone and I was wondering-because I don't really know anyone else in Hogwarts except you and Dumbledore-would you like to share a room with me?" He was looking down at his feet (I guess in embarassment), much unlike what I expected from the cool, collected person I met on the train. It would be wierd sharing a room with another guy, but this guy is also a teacher. A teacher that could take away House points. It couldn't hurt to be on his good side.

"Alright."

Edgeworth looked up from his feet, his eyes now a more beautiful, vibrant shade of purple. "Let's go then!" he exclaimed, running down through the corridors.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I yelled and chased after him.

We were running through the halls of Hogwarts for a couple of minutes until Edgeworth stopped in the middle of one of the changing staircases. "Why'd we stop?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled brilliantly. "Because I just realized I have no idea where the Slytherin dormintories are."

_Smarter then a Ravenclaw, my arse. _

I sighed. "This way, follow me."

-------------------------

"Password, please." The painting asked.

_Damn it! I forgot to ask for the password!_

"OH! I know this one!" Edgeworth said, then cleared his throat "Plumed Serpent!"

The painting swung open.

I raised an eyebrow. _How'd he know?_

"Dumbledore told me." he explained.

Inside, the common room was basically empty. It was late and most people were getting ready for bed. Edgeworth walked over to a carving on the wall. It was of two snakes crossing each other in the shape of an 'X'. They were blocky-like drawings. Much like how the ancient Mayas and Aztecs drew and carved on the walls of their buildings.

_That's new._

"Take out your wand and press the tip of it to the snake's head." he said gesturing to the snake on the left. I took out my blackthorn wand and did as I was told. The serpent's eyes glistened magically for a moment then faded back to it's original state. Edgeworth then took out his wand and did the same with the serpant on the right and recieved the same response. As a true Malfoy, I immediatly reconized the amazing workmanship on his wand. It didn't even look like wood.

He must of saw me staring at his wand (A/N: -SQUEEEEE- HE WAS STARING AT HIS _**WAND!**_ no, its the magical one not the other one. -laughs- MAGICAL WAND! LAAAAAAAWL! -headdesk- must...not...get...distracted from story) because he said, "Blackened teak wood from Costa Rica and a hair from the tail of a thestral dipped in blood." I wanted to ask what type of blood, but I left it alone. It's probably for the best. "Now, walk through the way as you did at King's Cross." And so I did, Edgeworth right behind me.

The area where we entered was the living room. Modern, black leather furniture- made up of two large chairs and a small loveseat- surrounded a gorgeous, white, marble fireplace; the loveseat being right in front of the fireplace and the chairs on either side. The floor was covered in white tile. I noticed some purple, mosaic tiles too, but whatever design they made was covered by a large, red throw rug and a small glass coffee table.

"The bedroom is in there." Edgeworth pointed out to the left. There was no door seperating the two rooms, only a white, satin curtain which was almost transparent.

In the bedroom, my attention was immediatly brought to the ceiling.

Glass.

You could see the night sky perfectly. "So the stars can watch over you while you sleep." Edgeworth breathed, clearly marvoling the sight as well. There were two beds, the same size as the other student's and many bookshelves. The bookshelves were lined along the wall, so many that there wasn't a blank space left.

I would never have to go to the library again.

One shelf was covered by a velvet, purple curtain. Edgeworth stopped me before I could uncover it. "Don't touch it." he said cooly. I shrugged it off and walked towards another almost-transparent white curtain. I thought I could make out a bathtub from where I stood. When I walked through it, I discovered I was right.

The tub was as big as the prefects but made completely of white marble like the fireplace. The sink was made of marble, too. But then I noticed that something was missing. "Where's the toilet?" I asked. Edeworth pointed to a stall in the corner of the large bathroom that looked like one of the stalls you would find in a public bathroom in the Muggle world. I opened the stall to find a silver throne. But, that wasn't a throne. . .

"Bloody hell! That's the toilet?!"

Edgeworth chuckled, "Would you like to give it a try?"

I didn't need to be asked twice.

-----------------

At the end of the day, I came to some conclusions.

1. Edgeworth Serpentine was as rich as a god.

2. Edgeworth Serpentine was as handsome as a god.

3. Edgeworth Serpentine could very well be, a god.

4. I'm definately not gay for thinking any of this.

**-------------------------**

**nothin to really say for this chapter. but because i forgot,**

**Disclaimer- I own the character Edgeworth Serpentine, but I do not own harry potter or the character draco malfoy.** **If i did, this story would not be a fanfiction, would it? **


	4. A Bunch of Crud Happens

CHAPTER 4

The following day was the first day of school. The morning went off without any problems (not counting Professor Lupin's constant glaring and the armies of fangirls that followed us around all day). After lunch we had Care for Magical Creatures with that giant fool.

And that, my friends, is when I began to become suspicious of my new roomate.

About 75 yards away from Hagrid's hut, Edgeworth stopped and smelled the air. "What's wrong?" I asked.

When he looked back at me, his eyes were no longer the vibrant purple that I've know, but a much darker, duller shade. "Nothing."

(A/N: I'm too lazy to type up Hagrid's way of talking. I'm gonna make it all normal and you can pretend its the way its supposed to be. xD;)

"Today, we're going to learn to identify the difference between human blood and creature blood." Hagrid began. "It will come in handy if you ever find yourself at a murder scene. Many dark wizards use creature blood to create a trap to lure aurors into their hands; the aurors thinking that the blood is actually human." He waved his umbrella/wand thingie and levitated some cardboard boxes onto each of our tables. "Inside these boxes are different blood samples. You can use your text books to identify whether they're beast or human. Record your findings and hand in your results at the end of class. You may begin!" With a flick of his wand, the boxes opened.

I (of course being the closest to Edgeworth), was the first to notice Edgeworth's reaction. I could see that his eyes grew even darker, almost black, and his hair visibly darkened to a gray. His eyes widened and he quickly reached into his shirt, pulling out a small dragon tooth necklace. He unscrewed it from the chain and drank the contants inside of it.

"Are you feeling alright?" I questioned.

Edgeworth forced a smile, "Er. . .yeah. . ..I just get a bit _quesy_ at the sight of blood."

Edgeworth was a bit edgey the rest of the day (A/N: LAWL! GET IT? EDGEY, EDGEWORTH? ROFLCOPTER!... no wonder why I was alone for so long...), jumping up at the slightest sound or movement. But the worst was yet to come when we went back to our room.

-------------------------------------

Edgeworth sniffed the air just like at Hagrid's hut.

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Draco, why are the beds done? I don't recall them being made this morning."

"Oh, that's just the house elves. They clean and cook for Hogwarts. Rather effeciant servants, don't you think?" As I turned to face him, I found that he was already darting out of the common room.

I ran off after him, trying my best to follow the echo of his footsteps. The echoes stopped outside Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. Serpentine, I was just going to head out for a stroll? Care to join me?" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"No, I'm not here for a _stroll_," he spat, "I'm here to talk about those bloody elves!"

The anger in his voice frightened me.

_He sounds like my father. . . ._

Not wanting to face his wrath if he discovered me eavesdropping, I hid behind a nearby suit of armor.

"The house elves?" the Headmaster questioned, "Is there a problem? They're a great help at this school. They cook and clean and--"

"THEY BROKE INTO MY ROOM!"

I could not resist taking a peak at the furious Edgeworth. His hair and cloak were swirling behind him in an invisible gust of wind that only seemed to be effecting him. His eyes changed color to a peircing, hawk-like amber.

"No need to get like this. They were merely cleaning and--"

"They introduced their horrid scent into my life! I will need to soley concentrate on _it's _scent for me to succeed. The longer it takes me to get what I want, the longer I will stay at this pathetic school!"

The great Professor Dumbledore seemed defeated. "I will talk to the elves. They will not bother you again."

The invisible gust of wind died down, and Edgeworth's eyes returned to the dark purple-like color they were earlier. He turned around, his cloak swirling behind him, and walked away from the headmaster. He walked a couple steps before pausing. Without looking at Dumbledore, he said "Oh and Albus, keep an eye on Remus. Stop him from doing anything he might regret."

Alright, let's get this straight-

1. Edgeworth Serpentine doesn't like house elves.

2. Edgeworth Serpentine wants something that is unkown to me.

3. I don't think Edgeworth Serpentine likes Professor Lupin.

4. -Gulp- A furious Edgeworth Serpentine is standing right behind me.

"You really shouldn't spy on people."

_Oh shit._

"I-I. . .er. . . was. . .uhm. . .s-sorry?"

Edgeworth sent me a death glare and begna to walk swiftly back to the room. I had to run to keep up with his brisk pace and all the while mumbling half-hearted 'sorry's (I AM a Malfoy after all).

"Stop. Just stop it, boy! 200 points from Slytherin!"

This stopped me dead in my tracks.

_200 points!_

That would take forever to get back. To win the House Cup would be nearly impossible now!

Edgeworth passed through the carving in the wall (we no longer had to tap it with our wands because the carving already registered our wand's 'aura' and could tell who we are just by sensing our wand's presence on us) with me on his heels. I noticed that when we entered, that there was a new curtain hanging to the right of the fireplace. My curiosity will have to wait though.

"Don't you want your own House to win!?" I screamed, hoping to change his mind.

He merely shrugged. "I could care less."

That was about the only arguement I had.

"Please, don't do this."

WAIT! HOLD UP!

_PLEASE?!_

I can assure you that Malfoy's don't say '_please_'. We are more likely to say-

"How much?"

"Hmm...?" It seems that I have gotten his attention.

"How much do you want to pretend this never happened and to give Slytherin back it's points."

Edgeworth gave a deep, throaty laugh. "You cannot buy everything in life, Draco!"

_Tell that to my father..._

Well, that was about the last thing I could think of. Saying _please_ seems like my only option now.

"Please...I'll do anything!" I cried, but then clasped my hands over my mouth in horror.

Of all the stupid things to have come out of my mouth!

"_Anything?_" Edgeworth mused.

_Shit, Shit, Shit. I knew hoping he wouldn't take that offer seriously would be just too good to be true. _

Father always told me that giving 'anything' sows that you're a bad business person. But in this case, do I even have a choice?

"Yes," I gave in, "anything." I sat down on the loveseat and stared at the bouncing flames in the fireplace, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Alright. . . .I think I know _something_ that will make it up. . . " Edgeworth came over and sat next to me.

I had the urge to move as far away as I could from him, but that would be disrespectful and it may end up costing Slytherin some more points.

"Look at me, Draco."

I did as I was told, and I soon came to regret it. Edgeworth put one hand aroundmy neck and pulled me into a suprisingly soft kiss. Our lips touched for a moment and he pulled away, his hand playing with the hairs on the back of my neck. I shoved him off, not caring about House points at the moment. "You're gay!" It wasn't a question.

"No."

"But you just kissed me!" I argued.

Edgeworth tapped his chin, analizing the situation. "Hmm. . .I guess I am."

-insert 'headdesk' here-

"And before I forget, 2**50** points to Slytherin." he smiled, putting extra emphasis on **50**.

I blushed and ran into the bedroom. Laying on my back, staring at the night sky through the glass ceiling, I came to some more conclusions about Edgeworth Serpentine:

1. Edgeworth Serpentine gets queasy at the sight of blood.

2. Edgeworth Serpentine doesn't like house elves.

3. Edgeworth Serpentine has some authority over Dumbledore. Who else can yell at the Headmaster like that and not even get a detention?

4. Edgeworth Serpentine is gay and he might fancy me.

5. The facts presented in number 4 do not mean anything to me.

**------------------------------------**

**YOSH! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! **

**This was a pretty long chapter for me. (cannotz write long chapterzz ; - ;)**

**be nice and R&R :D**

**p.s. the reason behind the whole M rating now is cus im tired of peoples claiming their fanfics are M worthy and they don't even grope each other. So since i cant beat 'em, im joinin 'em. :D**

**dont yell at me! -hids in corner-**


	5. The Story of Cecila Lebwa

CHAPTER 5

* * *

I tried my best over the next couple of weeks to ignore Edgeworth as much as possible. That goal was kind of hard considering we had all the same classes, shared the same room, and he was my teacher.

I have to admit that as a fellow classmate, Edgeworth was smart, funny, and god-like. But as a teacher, it's almost as if he's Voldemort on a bad day.

A REALLY bad day.

He scares me as much as Professor Snape scares first year Gryffindors.

I comprehend the saying, 'No pain, no game', but Edgeworth- I mean Professor Serpentine- takes that to a whole new, excruciatingly painful level. It has happened more then once where almost a whole class had to be sent to the emergency wing because of his training techniques. But, the techniques actually DO work. I could feel myself getting stronger, faster. The thought of all that power made me happy until, one day, a certain question came up in class.

_FLASHBAAAAAAACK_

_"Professor Serpentine, will we ever be as fast and strong as you?" asked a hopeful Hufflepuff. And with an absolutely wicked grin, Serpentine replied-_

_"Not even if you managed to outlive me and 100 years over."_

_END FLASHBAAAAAK_

After that, everyone was on the edge (A/n: -HEADDESK- Must. Stop. 'Edge'. PUUUUNSSS) around Edgeworth. Well, when he was Professor Serpentine anyway. I know that quite a few students were begining to wonder if he was even human. How do I know?

Because I am one of them.

I was so curious, that I decided to do some secret research. But to do that, I needed to know what exactly I'm supposed to be researching. And the only way to find that out, is to get a professional's opinion on the matter.

------------------------------

"Lovegood."

"Malfoy."

I approached the blonde Ravenclaw who was standing knee-deep in the dark water of the lake. "I need your opinion on something."

"Well this is certainly a first." she replied, "Well, what are you waiting for? Ask me anything."

Merlin, why does she have to make this more awkward then it already is?

"What do you think of Edgeworth Serpentine?"

Luna bent over and began digging through the mud of the lake with her hands. "He's quite handsome and smart and--"

"No, no. I mean, what do you think about his power? Do you think they're even human?"

"Oh! I see!" she stood up straight, now holding a crab-like creature in the palm of her hand. "From the moment I saw him, I knew he wasn't human. In the beginning, I even thought he was a god."

_So I wasn't the only one..._

"But then I began to wonder why such a god came to live among us -children no less!- without a reason." she began to stroke the underbelly of the crab making it have a mini seizure. She looked at the creature thoughfully before looking up at me. "That is when I came to believe that Edgeworth was no god, but a _vampire._"

------------------------------

And that is where my strange vampire obsession began. I spent countless hours in the library.

And nothing.

Not one single book.

But, I still have to check the restricted section. But how? The 'My father basically _owns_ this library' excuse didn't work. I think I might just have to pull a Harry Potter.

-------------------------

Having Crabbe and Goyle distract Potter while I stole his invisiblity cloak was a genius idea, if I don't say so myself. I would have loved to see Potter's face when he discovers it missing. But first thing's first- the restricted section.

I scrurried through the rows of books, a difficult task with Filch and his cat doing their nightly shift. At last, I found my way to the darker part of the library that might just carry the book that I need. With a flick of my wand and a mutter of "Lumos" I began scanning the shelves. Then, after at least twenty minutes of searching, I found something.

_Victim's diaries. _

It was a collection of diary entries belonging to those who have been haunted by creatures of darkness like werewolves, restless spirits, and _vampires. _

There was only one entry in the entire book that related to vampires, but it was all I needed. Knowing that it would have been strange if I took a book like this back to the room, I took some notes on a piece of parchment and stuffed the notes into my pocket. I put the book back and headed back to the room.

It was late and Edgeworth was alerady asleep. I wanted to look over my notes one more time before I went to sleep, so I went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub.

The diary entries were by a young witch named Cecila Lebwa who had been locked in a room by an insane vampire and had written down her experiences on the feathers of an owl. Yes, she actually wrote ON the feathers. She would then send the owl to Rowena Ravenclaw and the foundress would send her a new owl to continue her story.

Cecila was from a poor family that had survived the worst of the Black Plague in Europe. But unfortunately, they still caught the dreadful disease in the end. Being the onlyl healthy member of the family, Cecila went to work doing the only thing a poor, desperate girl strarving to money could do--

She turned to prositution.

She worked at a brothel for a while until a strikingly handsome man came to her and promised to get her out of the dump where she lived and heal her ailing parents if she promised to live with him for the rest of her life.

She couldn't refuse.

He healed her parents as promised and treated her like a queen. He took her to formal parties and bought her the best of the best. She instantly fell in love with him. She admitted that to him and soon after, made love with him. That was when the man showed his true, vampiric colors. She was terrified of course, but she loved him none the less. The man eventually turned her into a vampire.

Everything when downhill though when she met another man at one of the parties. They had secret meetings and they soon fell in love. But unfortunately, the vampire found out. He locked her in a tower and would rape her every night. He would take her out occasionally, but only to keep up appearances.

On one of those appearences, she met Rowena Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw knew what she was and what she was going through and offered to help. Cecila rejected her generous offer. She knew that if she escaped, the vampire would go after her human lover. But, she wanted to help others that might end up into her situation like hers.

She wrote a bunch of thins about vampires and sent them to Ravenclaw, as I said before, on owl. Most of her notes were lost through the ages, others un-important, but I did manage to find some useful ones:

_Vampires are very strong and fast._

_They are so amazing that the ancient Greeks based their gods off of them._

_Their weakness is so far unknown. The only thing close to a weakness is their terrible once-a-week bloodlust. _

_Their life's ambition is to find a mate. _

_In order to create a perfect mate, the vampire must _

_1. Perform the ancient mating ceremony_

_2. They must give their mate a symbol of their love_

_3. The vampires must have their mate's heart, body, and soul _

Cecila notes that the reason why she failed to be a perfect, loyal mate was that the vampire laughed at the idea of the ceremony saying that it was pointless. He was so confident in her love for him.

Fool.

Cecila said that when the mate realizes it's destiny, not only does it's behavior, but also the vampire's, changes. She says that because the mate's destiny (before they were even born) is to become that vampire's mate, their body will go through natural changes to make it worthy of being a mate. It will start to crave the vampire's touch. It will be stronger and faster then any human, but not as strong as the vampire.

The vampire on the other hand will become very culture orientated. Most of them will also take to wearing more clothing because of the sensitive skin-to-skin contanct that they will develop with their mate. The vampire will treat it's mate better then he or she has treated anyone in their entire life.

At the end of Cecila's collection of diary entires, she wrote two things which she noted were of the upmost importance:

For vampires, nothing is taboo.

When the time comes, the mate MUST be _changed by sunrise._

**------------------------------**

**AAAAAH! EVIL SCHOOL! I probably won't update for a while. ; - ;**

**but i hope you enjoyed a little look into my view on the vampire and mate relationship. **

**OH! OH! i realized when I was re-watching Loveless that I unconsciously based alot of Edgeworth's looks on Soubi.**

**i made him tall and i gave him his hair. yes, his hair. the length and style is exactly the same as i pictured Edgeworth's to be. and the i also gave him soubi's purple eyes. **

**i was seriously thinkin bout givin him glassses and making him smoke, but i decided against it. although i know some people think chain smokin is sexy (like meh) so if you want, review and tell me so i can make Edgeworth have a smoking addiction. :D**

**i also based his clothing style and his name off of Miles Edgeworth from Phoenix Wright. (an amazing game, i totally recommend it)**

**so if you were having any trouble picturin how Edgeworth Serpentine looks like, now you can look up Soubi and Miles Edgeworth and you'll get a much better clue. **


	6. SUPAA COCOA! :D

CHAPTER 6

* * *

I slept very little that night, all the vampire information i've acquired buzzing in my head. Who is Edgeworth's mate? It can't be me, can it? Sure he kissed me, but that kiss meant nothing. It was too short to mean otherwise plus, I'm not gay. So let's cross out 'me' from the list of possible mates, shall we? Alright, then.

He was given a choice to be in any House he wanted. But he chose Slytherin. This says that his mate is most likely in Slytherin, unless he wants to create a love/hate relationship with a Gryffindor. He must be trying to spend more time and get closer to his mate (and the fact that we share a room means NOTHING!). Also the fact that he's nineteen and is in fifth year suggests that his mate is also a fifth year. The fact that he's gay also points out that his mate is most likely a guy and also gay. These are, of course, all theories if he actually _is _a vampire.

---------------------

I spent the rest of the day observing Edgeworth. I was on the lookout for anyone who might be recieving any special treatment from him. I found nothing although I did find the look on Pansy's face rather funny when she failed to 'accidently' brush hands with Edgeworth at breakfast.

And now I sit, (with no results, mind you) on the black leather loveseat, staring into the bouncing flames in the fireplae to gather my thoughts. Is Edgeworth really a vampire? Why am I tyring so hard to find a mate for a vampire who I'm not even sure IS a vampire? Why am I so obsessed with trying to figure out who Edgeworth is? Why--

"Dracooooo! I have a surprise for you!"

"GAH!!" I shout in suprise and nearly jump a foot out of my seat. I hear him laugh as he flops down besides me.

"Here you go!" he was absolutely beaming as he handed me a small, rectangle wrapped in purple paper with a silver bow on top.

"Uhmm. . . thanks . ." I took the rectangle and undid the neat, little, silver bow. "Chocolates?" I ask, looking down into the box. The label says 'Godiva'. "I've never heard of this brand before." I point out.

"I'm not suprised. My parents sent it to me from human world."

"Human?" Why did he say human? Wizards and witches may be magical, but we are still human. Maybe he ment muggle?

"Did I say that? I meant muggle. Back where I come from, we say human." Edgeworth said quickly, covering up his mistake. "Well go ahead, try a piece."

Muggle chocolate. . . well, it IS chocolate, isn't it? I unwrapped the bar of cocoa goodness and broke a piece off with my teeth.

SO BLOODY GOOOOOD!

So those muggles ARE good for something after all!

The chocolate practically melts in my mouth. I take another bite from the bar and roll the piece around in my mouth, savoring the taste. "This chocolate. . . . it's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." Edgeworht laughed. "I can get it anytime I want so just let me know when you want more, OK?"

I just nodded, as my mouth was full of chocolate. After finishing the bar, I looked to Edgeworth to find that he wasn't there. I looked around until I saw him come out of the new curtain/door holding two mugs. "I've had a kitchen put in so you won't have to worry about being late for breakfast. Here is some tea."

I took a mug from him and took a small sip. I was grateful that the tea didn't completely wash away the taste of the chocolate. but the bitter taste of the tea brought back my bitter thoughts about Edgeworth. "Edgeworth, can I ask you a question?"

He put his tea down on the table and gave me a concerned look. "Oh sure, Draco, anything."

"And do you promise to tell me the truth, no matter what?"

He nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Are. . . are you a vampire?"

Then, with all seriousness, Edgeworth answered, "Yes."

Well, that was easy enough. Maybe I can push this converstation a bit further. . .

"Are you, by any chance, in search of a mate?"

Edgeworth flashed me a smile. "I was, but now I found him."

_Him_ . . .could it be. . . . ? Well, there's no harm in asking. . . .

"Am. . . am I your mate?"

"_Yes._"

And then, darkness took over.

**-------------------------------**

**I am forever cursed to writing short ass chapters. D:**

**i wrote this chapter during 'that time of the month' so i was craving Godiva chocolate. leave me aloooneee...**

**anways, this was kinda a 'draco finds out' chapter. next chapter is 'draco denys it until he feels the symtoms' chapter. might be more to it, if i can think of something to add to it. **

**and you kno when you're reading a book and you end up re-reading the same linee like ;ALKJFD;ALSJ times and you dont realize it? well, imagine that except re-thinking the same scene over and over again. thats where im at right now, but ill try to get the next chapter up within a month. xDDD;;;;**

**you kno what i like- R&R please:D**


	7. Why He is White

CHAPTER 7 

* * *

_So. . . hot. . .. _

_Can't. . . .breathe. . .. _

Fire is surrounding me from all sides, the smoke making it near impossible to breathe. I am trapped on my bed, the flames preventing me from escaping. Then, a light at the end of the tunnel. A soft, blue light is hovering beyond the flames. It radiates a cool breeze that I can feel from inside this inferno. 

I must get to it.

I leap out of bed and make a run for it. The flames engulfed me, my body literally on fire and my insides screaming in agony. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The light is teasing me. I can feel its cool air brushing against my cheeks as it hovers above me, watching me burn. 

Falling to my knees, I begin to cough uncontrollably. The cool air grows colder momentarily as a chain lashes out of the orb and catches my right wrist. The chain repelled the fire on my arm and made me shiver with its powerful effect. 

Although the chain prevented the flames from touching my wrist, it did not help the rest of me. In fact, it presented a worse problem considering I was now chained to this floating orb and could not move as the flames crept even closer to me. 

I trashed about, yanking my arm with hopes of freedom, with no avail. Then, another chain shot out and captured my other wrist. AT this point, I entered insanity and pulled, yanked, trashed, and cried. Pressure is being applied by some invisible force to my chest. But, as the pressure increases, the distance between me and the blue orb decreases. Its practically touching my head now. . .. 

_So close. . . _

I close my eyes in anticipation.

_Almost there. . . ._

The orb brushes against my forehead softly, gently.

---------------------------------------------------

My eyes shoot open with the most pleasurable sensation. It takes my eyes a while to adjust to my surroundings. It is only when they did adjust that I realized that Edgeworth was above me, straddling my waist and pinning my arms above me. I open my mouth to yell and begin struggling against his grasp. 

"Shush, Little One," he cooed softly, "that was quite the violent dream you had there. Rest a bit, calm yourself."

Wait, what? 'Little One'? Where the bloody hell did that come from? "My name is not 'Little One' and I will not cease my struggles until you get off of me!" 

Edgeworth sighed above me and got off to sit at the other end of the bed. His silver locks weren't pulled back in a ribbon this morning and he was wearing his usually attire of black dress pants, classic long sleeved white shirt, a vest with a Victorian-like pattern, and a white ruffle cravat. 

I sat up and rubbed my wrists where the chains had been. "What a bloody weird dream. . ." I mumbled more to myself then to Edgeworth. 

"That was your first dream, right?" he turned to me and smiled weakly. 

"It was actually quite frightening," I answered truthfully. Wait, why am I telling him this? A Malfoy doesn't admit his weaknesses! I shook it off. I can't take back my words. "What do you mean by my 'first dream'? I've had dreams before this, you know."

"Yes, but this is your first dream as an accepted mate of destiny. Your body and mind have accepted fate and have succumbed to their vampire instincts, although it seems that your mind is only accepting it at the moment."

"What does destiny have to do with this?" I wasn't a firm believer in predetermined fate, but I would like to know what the hell he was talking about. 

"All vampire mates are preselected by destiny before they were even born. They are the perfect match for their vampire, a perfect lover. When a vampire and a mate finally come across each other, the mate's and the vampire's body and mind Begin to change. For example, our skin will become very sensitive and the slightest touch will cause either extreme pain or pleasure. This, thankfully, only takes effect when we touch each other, skin to skin, and not when others touch us. Our senses will also be heightened, yours more drastically then mine. And while I become more connected to the culture of the first vampires, you begin to crave my touch and the taste of blood although you won't be able to drink it before you are turned." he paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. "In your dream, you were surrounded by fire, were you not?"

The question caught me off guard, "Uhm. . .what? Oh yeah. . .I was. . ."

"Vampire mates are sensitive to the sun and heat. This is actually quite ironic because the first vampires were the---"

"Wait, wait," I wave my hands to stop him. "I'm British. My parents are British. My fair skin is genetic, not destined."

"Mere coincidence. Most fair skinned people do not avoid the sun because they feel like they're being pierced by hot needles."

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"You don't like warm weather because you feel like you are being lit on fire. You prefer the cold since you can go out and play in the snow and it feels as warm as spring."

My breathing hitched. How'd he know? 

He smiled and nodded his head, "A vampire mate will literally burn for its vampire until he or she is turned. When he or she is changed, the body will cool drastically which is what gave into the rumor that vampires had cold skin because they were walking death. This also brings up touch cravings. You will be craving to touch the coldest thing you know when you begin to have extreme hot flashes over the next couple of months. Ice will do nothing for you, although it _is_ colder then me. You can put off satisfying your urges as long as you want, but you will eventually succumb. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go surrender to my own instincts. Stay here, I'll be back soon." He grabbed his cloak and dashed out the door. 

"Bloody hell"

----------------------------------------------------

I lay in bed, my mind swirling in confusion. Its only October and all of this is happening? Just this summer I was the same ol' Draco Malfoy, rich, smart, and the man that had half of the hearts in Hogwarts in his grasp. Now, I am a vampire's mate. Its not even like I had a choice! To top it all off, fucking destiny makes my 'soul mate' a man! 

Destiny be damned. 

I can't sit still anymore. I pace around the room and grow claustrophobic in the confined space. I need to get out. Defying Edgeworth's orders, I leave the room and make my way outside. 

----------------------------------------------------

The breeze off the lake feels heavenly.

Heaven.

Is there such a thing for vampires? What about a hell? A purgatory? Where will I go when I die? Maybe I'll be reincarnated. But I'm not Hindu or Buddhist and I doubt vampires are either. I wonder if vampires pray to God. I really don't think it would affect me much if they didn't. I've never been the religious type anyway. My parents taught me to believe in God, but their God was Voldemort. I do not bow down before anyone. Heh, maybe becoming a vampire can enlighten me. 

That's when something in my mind clicked. Could Edgeworth be making this all up, just as I had feared? I know I have my suspicions, but maybe he's just insane. Always a possibility. Perhaps I'm just falling into a gay predator's trap. Merline, I'm so confused!

"What's the matter Malfoy? You miss your boyfriend?" 

Fuck, its the stupid weasel. Ever since I began sharing a room with Edgeworth, people have assumed that we have been 'going at it'. Edgeworth has heard these rumors, I know he has, but he ignores them. Probably thinks that its eventually going to become true. "What do you want, Weasley?" I groan, annoyed. 

"Leave Ron out of this!" Potter, you bloody golden boy! He was the one who approached me! Stop trying to protect the guilty. 

"Go away before I hex you to the point where the Dark Lord would cringe."

"What's with the sour mood? Edgeworth's been ignoring you?"

"Fuck off, Potter."

"Your mom."

A shiver ran down my spine. It suddenly got a lot colder. 

"Mr. Potter! Twenty points from Gryffindor for bothering another student and insulting his mother." Edgeworth walked to my side, clearly angry. 

Harry sneered, "Your lover won't always be here to protect you, Malfoy." 

"Go!" Edgeworth roared to the trio and they ran off into the castle. "I thought I told you to stay in the room," he was now smiling gently, his mood a total 180. "Let's go back now, alright?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened here?" I gaped at the sudden change our room has taken. 

There were now numerous tapestries, statues, and jade masks hanging on the once bare walls. Where'd he get all of this? Must have cost him a fortune. Hell, that was real jadeite!

"I was just doing what I felt like I had to do," he said as he glided past me, his cloak rippling behind him.

"What do you mean?" All of these things looked so familiar. I known I've seen them somewhere before. . . .

"This," he said, spinning around to face me, "is what I meant by following instincts to become closer to our ancestors." My puzzled look must have said it all for he continued to explain. "The very first vampires are what you have come to know as the Maya."

Of course! I remember seeing things like this when I went to Belize with my father for one of his business trips. But something is wrong with this picture. .. 

"But you're white." I can be very blunt when I want to. 

"Draco, that was rather racist of you." he shook his head in disappointment. "Did I ever say 'my ancestors'? No, I said 'our ancestors', the vampire's ancestors." Edgeworth walked to the love seat and sat down. I followed and sat on the chair to the left. "The gods created this world so that men would have a place to live. Our purpose was to worship and feed the gods with our hearts. They created the world first, then plants and animals, and finally men.

At first, man was made of clay. These men were horribly disfigured, spoke nonsense, and could not reproduce and therefore destroyed by the gods in form of a flood. Then, man was made of wood. Wooden men did not have souls and could not revere the gods so they were destroyed by a rainfall of burning resin. 

The gods were having trouble finding a suitable material to make man out of. Wishing to help, the animals told the gods that ants would enter a rock and re-emerge with corn. 

After a few attempts, Chaak (the god of rain) split the rock with a thunderbolt and extracted the corn and man was created. This was the last creation of man and was so successful that they still continue to live today. We know this all happened because the gods created a special and experimental type of man between the second and third creations. They were powerful, immortal, and could see into the future. But, they had some glitches. They had very little soul, which made them cold to the touch. They had enough soul, however, to perform rituals and pay their respects to the gods. But, because their blood was poisonous to the gods, they could not offer sacrifice and lived their lives as messengers of the gods. 

Their power made them seem magical to the clans they became involved with and the people made them priests and shamans. The gods spoke directly to this breed of man and rarely to anyone else. The gods forbade them from ever becoming a clan leader in fear that they would get. . .how should I say this. . .. fat heads. One day, one priest accepted the role as clan leader and their entire breed was punished for it. 

Kinich Ahau, the sun god, cursed them to forever be sensitive to the sun's rays. Ix Chel, the goddess of the moon and fertility, cursed them so they would never have children. Ah Puch, the god of death and the underworld, took away their immortality and gave them a maximum lifespan of 800 years. These people were also foretold when the Mayan civilization would come to an end and were forbidden to stop it. 

In the end, the civilizations were taken over by the Europeans and the shamans and priests went into hiding. They became their own clan and called themselves 'los vampiros' or, the vampires."

"Did vampires always drink blood? How'd they figure out that they had to blood others to continue their breed?" I was always the type who would thirst for knowledge. 

Edgeworth let out a laugh, "I'm so happy you are interested in this!" He was smiling a genuine smile. "Their power needed fuel. The same fuel that was fed to the gods, blood. As for your other question, the goddess Ix Chel watches over all her children. She went behind the other gods' backs and gave them the power to continue their breed. It would only work if the vampire loved the human very much and undergo some rituals or if a human was on the verge of death. The first became so popular and common that it had caused the population to triple. Ix Chel didn't want or expect this so she talked with Destiny and together, they created vampire mates. Eventually, vampires mated with Europeans and then all over the world. That, Draco answers your earlier question as why I am white. Anymore questions? None? Good. Do you now accept your role as my mate?"

I looked into the flickering flames in the fireplace then back to Edgeworth. "No. Well, maybe. I'm not sure.. . I'm really confused and the proof you have presented can still be proved as coincidence."

He chuckled, "You always need to be confident, don't you? You always need to be 100 percent sure of something before you make your move. I like that."

Edgeworth is a handsome, brilliant man. I can't deny that. But, I still do not accept this 'fate'. I do not want to become his mate. . .do I?

**---------------------------------------------**

**Holy Saint Francis! An update! **

**yea, this chapter was a good history lesson. the creations of the world stories was really believed by the Maya. The gods were real too. I just used their history and molded it to do my bidding. fufufu X3**

**Sweete Mist asked this question: so if touch can cause them either intense pain or pleasure... which happens when? **

**well, if they mean to hurt each other, it causes extreme pain. if they want to seduce, it causes pleasure. it all depends what their intentions are. so if they're really mad at each other, its like a duel to the death and if they want to love, its like INSTANT ORGASM. :DD**

**i think this is the longest chap i've ever written. i think i deserve a reward for that -hint hint- **

**For the love of Kukulcan, R&R! **

**oh and how'd you like the golden trio bashing? there's probably gonna be some Dumbledick bashing too. And for all you slash lovers out there, the slash will be coming VERY SOON! stay tuned plz :D**


	8. A Gut Feeling

Chapter 8

* * *

I stood in front of my full length mirror in the bathroom adjusting my tie and smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles in my cloak. Dumbledore decided to have Christmas ball, sort of like the Yule Ball, and I had to look my best. Although Pansy annoys the living crap out of me, she comes from a prestigious family and that automatically made her my date for the evening.

'What about Edgeworth?" you may ask.

Well, he felt that because this Ball required many working hands that he should take a role as a teacher rather then a student. I heard that he put together a hell of an entertainment for the night. There have even been rumors that he booked the Weird Sisters to play. Not only that, but I also heard that Edgeworth was going to perform himself. I'm not sure what exactly he was going to do, nor if there was any truth behind this rumor at all. All I can do is wait.

Remember those changes I was supposed to go through? Yeah, well, I think they've started. At least, the enhanced senses. I nearly fainted in Herbology the other day because of the odor leaking out from one of the many strange plants in the greenhouse. Edgeworth did nothing that class period but to smile and say, "You'll get used to it". Bah, like that was any help. But, on the bright side, I've been the top student in his classes. When he pairs us up to do hand-to-hand combat, I always come out the winner. I never had much strength, but my increased agility let me escape from dangerously close punches, kicks, and jabs. Eventually, my opponent would tire out and give me a chance to strike.

Even though I had won every fight, Edgeworth insisted on building up my strength. We would move the furniture in the living room and spar for an hour or so every other night. It was all going pretty smoothly until one night when I became introduced to vampire-mate skin-to-skin contact

_Flashback_

"Now, Draco, I'm going to come after you and you have to be able to block my attacks, not run away from them. Got it? No dodging. Just use your arms and legs to block yourself. Also, now that your natural talents have increased, I will no longer be holding back my speed."

Before I could even take my fighting stance, Edgeworth attacked. He used his limbs as if he was using a fencing sword. Short jabs, and utterly accurate. I lost count on how many times I was hit and each and every hit _hurt_. Even with a protective spell that was supposed to keep you from getting physically hurt, I still felt the impact of each strike.

I tried blocking, but it was useless. Once I lifted my arm up to shield my chest, he knocked it back down. It didn't even look like he was really trying to attack. "Come on! Put some effort into it!" he yelled as he continued to jab me and knock me back. Suddenly the skin on my left arm was covered in indescribable pain. It felt like someone was poking heated rods through my skin.

I grasped my arm and walked backwards until I hit the wall and slid down. Sitting Indian style, I examined my arm. It was red, the type of red that you see on a rash that you can't stop scratching. Edgeworth came over and knelt besides me to examine it.

"I am sorry, Little One. It seems that I did not do a good job covering my arms," he apologized, "Here, let me see."

He took off the glove of his right hand and received my arm in his left. Laying his ungloved hand on the redness, he murmured some words that were unknown to me and his hand began to emit a green glow. When the glowing died, the pain and redness was gone.

"Thanks . . . what was that anyway? I mean, how the hell did that happen to my arm?!" I just had to ask.

"Remember that skin-to-skin contact I told you about? Well, since I didn't hold back and I meant to attack you, it caused pain. It seems that my sleeves weren't completely covering my arms when I went to jab at you."

"Wait, so every time you want to touch me, this will happen?" Holy crap! And this guy was supposed to be my 'soul mate'!

"No. I don't know if you remember, but I also said that my touch can also cause pleasure. Pleasure will always occur more then pain, I assure you. I would never want to hurt you intentionally." He looked into my eyes and put his ungloved hand on my cheek.

I could feel the heat radiating from his palm and it made me want to fall asleep where I sat. Edgeworth started to stroke my cheek with his fingertips and the action made my body shudder with, although I hate to admit it, pleasure.

"Now come," Edgeworth began and stood up, "Let's finish this training session and go to dinner."

_End Flashback_

After that day, I don't think I've ever doubted that I was to be Edgeworth's mate. Now, mind you, I never said that I liked it. In fact, I despised the idea all together. Can you just imagine the ridicule I'll have to go through when other people find out about this? Oh Merlin, I don't want to think what my father would do. Being disowned will be the least of my worries.

I sighed heavily, taking one last look in the mirror. Something tells me (a gut feeling almost) that something unusual is going to happen tonight. I don't know what, but I can almost completely assure you that it involves Edgeworth Serpentine.

**--**

**yes, i realize that this was a piece of utter crap. i just needed some kind of filler between the last chapter and the next (which will be pretty cool, if i dont say so myself). i hope this helped clear up the whole pain/pleasure thing at least. **

**so yeah, support me and R&R :D;**


	9. Vote, please!

**ok, i kno some of you are like 'wtf, i want a freakin update', so i have gone ahead and wrote the next chapter to this story. **

**BUT!**

**its only _written_, not typed. so, in the meantime, i have something to ask all of you.**

**should i change Edgeworth's name?**

**i find that its far to obvious that i've stolen the name from the Phoenix Wright video game series and its bothering me.**

**so here are your choices:**

**Edgeworth remains Edgeworth.**

**or he becomes**

**Dante (dahn-teh)**

**Mateo (Mah-teh-oh)**

**Ciro (seer-oh)**

**and the last name remains the same.**

**review with your vote, please. **

**you will find out who wins the vote when i post the newest chapter hopefully sometime before september starts or during the first week of that month. **

**please and thank you,**

**your's truly,**

**_Raven-loves-Sanji_**


End file.
